A Second Chance
by NaruKami
Summary: Erza thought she and Jellal had something special going on when he betrayed her. Or so she thought. And then he left and did not appear in her life for years until one afternoon. Can their love have a second chance? Erza/Jellal Other pairs still underway


**A Second Chance**

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of Fairy Tail.

"Hey Erza! Want to have coffee with us after work?" Lucy asked as she passed by Erza's cubicle. Erza swiveled her computer chair to look at her friend. "Sure. We'll meet at the lobby?" She asked with a smile.

"Great!" Lucy cheered, "I'll tell the rest of the gang."

Erza smiled ruefully at her friend's retreating back. She leaned back on her chair and thought back.

Life sure was funny at times. Who would have taught that she, Erza Scarlet, a poor nobody would be friends with Lucy Heartfilia, heiress to one of the country's leading airline company. Though they came from the same high school, they were worlds apart back then. She had been a poor nobody; quiet, hard-working and had few friends. She had managed to attend Fairy Academy due to a scholarship and had to work twice as hard to maintain it.

At the same time, Lucy, born and bred with a golden spoon was always cheery and surrounded with the popular group. She had already been a curvaceous teenager back then and had a lot of boys following her around. Erza had been too thin, too tall and too wise for her age.

There was even a time when Erza had hated Lucy with a passion cursing her to hell and back. Erza mused. Who would have thought that now aside from coffee, they were now even living in the same apartment building and hanging out most of the time like old buddies?

Of course, it also helped that Lucy had turned her back on her family money and was now living on her salary as a columnist in their magazine _The Guild_. Lucy, Erza found out, was also very nice, bubbly and quite a reliable friend.

* * *

><p>5 o'clock<p>

Erza glanced at the wall clock. She was almost finished with the layout of their magazine for the next monthly issue. It was time to chill out and relax. She rotated her shoulders and stretched.

"Want me to give you a massage, Erza my dear?" Ichiya Wanderlei, her boss asked grinning suggestively looking at the stretched material over her breasts.

Erza glared at him. "No, thanks." She retorted.

"Ack, I've been glared at." Her boss made a pathetic looking face. He was a short, middle-aged man who thought he was hot stuff. He was harmless enough but annoying.

A few minutes later, Erza was on her way down the elevator. She saw Lucy talking animatedly to somebody. Lucy saw her and gave a wave. The man turned.

As their eyes crossed, Erza froze. She felt her heart stop, her nerves going numb with one word whispered on her mind.

"_Jellal."_

* * *

><p>Oh…Oh…Oh no…<p>

Lucy thought with a sinking feeling.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. How could she forget?

Her mind was instantly transported back years ago when she had been a self-centered, naïve girl who thought that since she was the prettiest and _richest_ girl in the school, all the boys wanted her.

It had been a Friday, the end of Math class and she had been flirting like crazy with her latest crush Jellal Fernandez. He had brushed her off most of the week but now he was paying her attention. They were leaning together closely, huddled over their notebooks, their homework forgotten. Lucy was closing her eyes, getting ready to be kissed. They were centimeters apart when she heard a door slam. She looked up and saw a plain looking girl with flaming red hair, glaring daggers at her with tears streaming down her face.

Lucy thought, "What pretty hair."

"_I HATE YOU JELLAL" _The girl cried out before running away slamming the door behind her.

Jellal didn't even turn around. "Who was that?" Lucy asked, bewildered.

"Someone." He mumbled as he stood up looking nonchalant. "I'm sorry I won't be helping you with Math anymore Lucy. My family is leaving the country tomorrow." He said with a small, tight smile.

"Oh." Lucy said crestfallen. She looked at the closed door, and then back at Jellal. Though he looked calm and in control, his hands were clenched tightly into fists at his sides.

A few weeks later, Lucy finally found out who that girl was. Her name was Erza Scarlet. She had not even known who the girl was before, though they had apparently shared a class a year ago. One day Lucy finally managed to gather some to nerve to approach her. She found Ezra taking her lunch apart from the group, sitting alone under a tree.

She looked so closed off that Lucy hesitated going near her. Still, she did not want to be known as someone who steals other girl's boyfriends for the rest of her life. Setting her resolve, Lucy approached. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you and Jellal were together."

The girl was quiet and for awhile Lucy thought she was going to be ignored.

"You don't have to say sorry. We're not." The girl said in monotone, still eating her lunch casually.

Lucy nodded. Satisfied that she had appeased her conscience, Lucy did not give the matter further thought.

It had been many years ago that she had forgotten that episode. With so many things that had happened in her life, it had seemed like a lifetime had passed since she had been that girl. What had been of no consequence to her had apparently left some strong impression on her friend.

* * *

><p>For a few moments Erza lost herself and was transported miles and miles away to another time. She stood and stared transfixed. And then she blinked. She smiled though it did not reach her eyes as she approached them.<p>

"Hey Lucy, ready to go?"

"Um, ah… Erza you remember…"

"Oh I'll just go on ahead and leave you and your friend to catch up. I don't want Natsu and Gray to be kept waiting." She cut in, smile still in place. She gave a small bow without meeting anyone's eyes.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Inspired after watching this anime. Only watched until around episode 70 though. It's been awhile since I've been in this site so I may not be updated on some new rules. Can I still encourage readers to review? If yes, don't forget to click that button!<p>

Might add more characters later. Really want to add a Levy/Gaheel in this story. Not yet sure who to pair Lucy up with yet.


End file.
